kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Përdoruesi diskutim:Dori
__TOC__ *Vendosni mesazhet në fund, dhe firmosini me ~~~~. *Kjo faqe është pastruar, shikoni historikun për mesazhet e vjetra. Më le një mesazh / leave me a message ---- Hi Welcome to wikinews EN. I have no idea what language sq is , (looks slightly like french and a bit like german) So i don't speak it obviously. However since you regestered at Wikinews (en), I assume you speak english. So, welcome to wikinews, hope you like it. You may want to see the full welcome. I'm posting this here in acordance to your instructions at your talk page. Happy editing. →wikinews:en:user:bawolff 2005 Dhjetor 11 02:52 (UTC) :I just noticed you edited your talk page to say to come here, so i assumed you were new. Happy editing. 24.65.52.133 2005 Dhjetor 11 03:17 (UTC) Foto Prishtina Unë nuk e kam të qartë, por sa e di ne mund ta prezentojmë ashtu si deri më tani. Nëse është nevoja ne mund ta ndryshojmë licencen (pasi që po duket se është përdorur gabimisht). Për autorin e saj kryesorja kanë qenë ato kushte të prezentuara në ato letra të këmbuara.--Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Dhjetor 18 21:03 (UTC) Të gjitha të drejtat e rezervuara © 2004 Punimet në të cilat është bërë shënimi i tillë janë të lejuara të kopjohen apo duhet ndonjë leje. Dhe nëse janë të lejuara a duhet cekur burimi nga i cili vije punimi.--Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Dhjetor 20 02:51 (UTC) :Keto punime s'mund te kopjohen. Mund te perdoren vetem faktet dhe citime shume te shkurtra si "fair use" (te pakten ne Amerike). S'eshte problemi tek Copyright apo tek burimi, por tek ajo qe thote se "Të gjitha të drejtat e rezervuara." Edhe GFDL punon nen Copyright, por te jep me shume te drejta. Dori | Diskuto 2005 Dhjetor 20 04:39 (UTC) Informacion Ne rradhe te pare urime per faqen, fundja mendoj se eshte nje krenari per ne shiqiptaret te kontribuojme ne dhenien e nje numri te madh infromacionesh ne gjuhen tone. Une gjate dites se sotme kam plotesuar disa artikuj (sporti, lojrat olimike dimerore, kaloresit, 30 shkurti). Gjithashtu disponoj 300 materiale te tjera mbi te cilat zoteroj te drejte te plote autori duke qene se i kam perkthyer vete. Ndersa per cilesine mund te gjykoni vete por me duhet tju informoj se materialet e mia jane perdorur ne media pasi 270 prej tyre jane biografi. :Faleminderit dhe mire se erdhet tek Wikipedia, gjithashtu pune te mbare. Do te ishte me mire po ta hapnit nje , ne menyre te tille komunikacioni me perdoruesit e tjere do te jete me i lehte. Per sa i perket punimeve tuaja, ato do te jene te mirepritura. Vetem duhet te keni kujdes se autori origjinal mban te drejtat e tij per sa i perket veprave te perkthyera. Dori | Diskuto 2005 Dhjetor 21 13:56 (UTC) YurikBot Hi. Thanks for the support. I think you can simply mark me as a bot in sq if you are a beurocrat. Thanks! (--en:user:yurik 2005 Dhjetor 24 04:55 (UTC)) :You need a steward to change those permissions (I think). Dori | Diskuto 2005 Dhjetor 24 05:16 (UTC) Monobook I kam bërë disa ndryshime (ndoshta e ke vërejtur) në MediaWiki:Monobook.js dhe MediaWiki:Monobook.css, shpresoj se nuk kamë bërë ndonjë gabim. Deri tani s ka patur ndonjë problem.--Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Dhjetor 27 03:42 (UTC) :S'e kam idense se cfare bejne keto ndryshime, deri tani s'kam vene re gje. Dori | Diskuto 2005 Dhjetor 27 04:10 (UTC) ::Sa kam mundur të kuptoj ato (monobook) kanë të njëjtin efekt sikurse tek përdouesit, porse kjo vlenë për tëtë projektin. Ndryshimet që i kam bërë kanë të bëjnë me një kutizë "dinamike" që në Meta Wiki apo si thirret ai projekt dhe në gjuhën angleze e frënge është në fazën eksperimentale (tek gjermanet është që më parë në zbati). Qëllimi im ishte që fletat të cilat kanë stampa të shumta, përmbajtja që ato duhet të prezentojnë të "mbyllet" ashtu që pamja e fletës të mos jetë e mbi ngarkuar. Pasiguria ime ishte se mos kam ndryshuar diçka në programin operues të sq:Wikipedia. I kamë krahasuar verzionet e ndryshme të monobook.js dhe .css më është dukur se nuk ak problem--Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Dhjetor 27 05:08 (UTC) Gëzuar vitin e ri! Tungjatjeta, Dori! :) Si je, Pioneer Of All This? I have just uploaded Figura:Piolinkoha.jpg in Commons. Could you please delete it from sq.wikipedia for me? It is a pcture I did thinking on the flowing of time and then I thought it was quite suitable for this place. I felt that all this just needed time to grow and develop itself. Time goes by... Albanian speakers are lucky that this wikipedia base was created by you. You did (and, probably are still doing) a great job here. I, for one, couldn't have done a fraction of such a good job, even if I had been fluent in Albanian, due to a "lethal" mix of lack of wiki skills, lack of focus and extreme lazyness. You sowed and properly tended the dormant seed. All the best, Dori. And, of course... Gëzuar vitin e ri! :) -Kokëpleshti (Piolinfax) 2005 Dhjetor 28 18:14 (UTC) : Delete and Happy New Year@Dori and Piolinfax. --'|#|#|' Ko.S.ystem.OV@ |#|#| |#|#| ??? |#|#| 2005 Dhjetor 28 18:49 (UTC) Hapesira Portal I provova çka munda, por nuk po funkcionon hiq, ndoshta ti mundësh me bërë diçka. shiko këtë: Help:Custom namespaces. --'|#|#|' Ko.S.ystem.OV@ |#|#| |#|#| ??? |#|#| 2006 Janar 9 19:22 (UTC) :Duhet bere kerkese per zhvilluesit. Nqs deshiron mund te hapesh nje "bug" ketu: http://bugzilla.wikipedia.org/. Dori | Diskuto 2006 Janar 15 17:19 (UTC) :: Mundësh me bërë ti, se une nuk besoj që më kuptojn, d.m.th. nuk e di anglishten aq perfekt. Portal a Portali e lënë, une nuk kam problem me zgjedhjen. --'|#|#|' Ko.S.ystem.OV@ |#|#| |#| 35px |#|#| ??? |#|#| 2006 Janar 16 21:11 (UTC) :::Dakord, por c'emer do te perdorim? Me mire po e bej pyetjen tek Kuvendi. Dori | Diskuto 2006 Janar 28 16:36 (UTC) Paraqitja e lidhjeve të stampave Paraqitja e idhjeve të stampave nuk funksionon si duhet në dy shfletues Fire Fox dhe IExplorer. Provo Stampa:Kutiza shteteve , Speciale:Whatlinkshere/Stampa:Kutiza_shteteve tregon vetem një lidhje ndërsa janë disa (diku 10-30) psh.: japonia-- Përdoruesi diskutim:Dan :E kam vene re dhe une, do shikoj mos ka ndonje bug ekzistues tek http://bugzilla.wikipedia.org Dori | Diskuto 2006 Janar 28 16:28 (UTC) ::Po më duket edhe në en:Wikipedia e kanë të njëjtin problem. Gjatë redaktimeve nuk paraqiten (në pjesen e poshtme) gjiha stampat që janë të lidhua për artikull.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Janar 28 16:46 (UTC) Kurów Thx for article about my town. You see http://pl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kur%C3%B3w_%28powiat_pu%C5%82awski%29&action=history ;). Pietras1988 2006 Janar 27 09:20 (UTC) Mbi fjaorthin tekmik?! :Diskutimi vazhdon në Wikipedia diskutim:Fjalorthi www.freeworldmaps.net/ Nuk e di a është mirë a keq vetem e di që po paraqite gjithnjë e më tepër në fletat tona. E dinë është diçka pozitive apo negative?--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Shkurt 24 02:12 (UTC) :s'di gje per te, por me s'mu duken ndonje gje kushedi se cfare ato hartat. Rrezik ka me te mira, nen GFDL apo public domain, keshtuqe s'ka pse te perdorim ato. Dori | Diskuto 2006 Shkurt 25 21:52 (UTC) Prape me dizinformacion do vazhdojme? Pse mbi politikanet tane nuk ka informacione te sakta...? Psh. Fatos Nano tregohet si nje njeri qe i ka dhene rrugen e drejte shqiperise... Rrugen e trafiqeve te paligjshme? Ju lutem shkruani gjerat sic jane e nese nuk doni ta beni me mire lejeni fare ath. : 1. Dori nuk e ka fajin për artikull qe nuk jane te sakta 2. Shkruhen ketu, qysh lexojen ne qysh e jep burimi, eshte e mundshme qe artikullit mundet me qene gabim, nese e ky dikun informaciona qe jane ndryshe, bisedoje ne diskutimin e artikullit, dhe tani te krahasohen informacionat, dhe tani e kemi verteten, ty duhesh me dite, se edhe atu Enciklopedia qe blejen nuk jane 100% sakta dhe faleminderit per ndihme te permisimit e Wikipediës. --K.S.ystem 35px ??? 2006 Shkurt 24 21:09 (UTC) :Wikipedia eshte nje wiki, dmth mund te ndryshosh artikujt qe te jene me te sakte. Dori | Diskuto 2006 Shkurt 25 21:53 (UTC) Nënshkrimet Nëse ke mundësi të gjeshë një mënyrë që nënshkrimet të lidhen me fletat e dikutimit për të gjithë redaktorët do të ishte mirë, pasiqë jemi shqiptarë dhe paksa të ngutëshem e nuk e vërejm se ku jemi duke adresuar shkrimin.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 1 06:16 (UTC) :Une s'kam c'ti bej, eshte opsion tek parapelqimet. Tek Nënshkrimi vendos tekstin e paraformatuar, si psh per mua eshte Dori | Diskuto, zgjidh "Mos e përpuno nënshkrimin për formatim", dhe ruaj parapelqimet. Biles sapo e ndryshova tekstin te thote nenshkrim, faleminderit per sygjerimin :) Dori | Diskuto 2006 Mars 1 14:30 (UTC) Stub request Greetings Dori, could you help me create a stub for this article? - It is based on the English article. 3-5 lines would be sufficient enough. Please. Your help would be gratefully appreciated. (I do not know what the correct title should be). Thanks -- Seh72, 3 March 2006 :Done. Dori | Diskuto 2006 Mars 4 21:01 (UTC) Thankyou very very much Dori for your help! May Albanian wikipedia prosper! --Seh72, 2006 Mars 7 Fotografia Prishtina 1.jpg Nëse mund të me ndihmosh pasi që nuk kamë dëshirë që kjo foto të keqpërdoret. A mund të më tregsh se kam apo skam të drejtë ta paraqesë në Wiki Commons dhe nëse po, atëher cila licen do të ishte më mirë. shiko Figura:Prishtina 1.jpg dhe Figura diskutim:Prishtina 1.jpg--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 5 21:19 (UTC) :Autori duhet ta leshoje nen nje license te perputhshme. Sic thashe me kushtin qe dha (pra dhenien e origjines), edhe GFDL edhe CC-BY, etj jane me rregull per commons. Dori | Diskuto 2006 Mars 5 23:24 (UTC) ::D.m.th nëse e lëshojë nën licencen GFDL dhe CC-BY atëher secili që e përdorë duhet të shkruaj adresen e mbajtësit të të drejtave të autorit (diku në punimin e vetë). Apo e kam kuptuar gabimisht.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 6 00:07 (UTC) :::Mire e ke, GFDL-i ne fakt ka me shume kushte, kurse CC-BY ose CC-BY-SA (te cilat pranohen) jane me te kollajta. Ma ha mendja se mjafton te permended autori tek permbledhja dhe tek faqja e diskutimit per tekst, ndersa per figurat mund te perdoret faqja pershkruese. Dori | Diskuto 2006 Mars 6 13:54 (UTC) Informacion Doja te dija perse nuk permenden gjuhet e tjera artikujt qe kane material te mjaftueshem nderkohe qe wikipedia ne gjuhet e tjera edhe sikur nje fjali te kete materiali e marrin si te mirqene? :Do me falesh por s'po e kuptoj pyetjen? E ke fjalen per nderlidhjet me gjuhe te tjera? Pse-ja zakonisht eshte se s'e ka bere njeri per cdo gje. Dori | Diskuto 2006 Mars 11 02:24 (UTC) Sqarim Doja te dija perse nuk permenden ne gjuhet e tjera artikujt shqip qe kane material te mjaftueshem, nderkohe qe wikipedia ne gjuhet e tjera edhe sikur nje fjali te kete materiali e marrin si te mirqene? Shembull: Biografia e nje shkrimtari te huaj megjithese ekziston ne wikipedia shqip, nuk permendet ne wikipedia ne gjuhet e tjera. Shpresoj te kem qene pak me i qarte. : A e ki fjalen per interwiki apo per perkthim? Dhe nenshkrimin mos e harro: --~~~~. --filozofi 35px ??? 2006 Mars 15 11:57 (UTC) :Tani e mora vesh, por pergjigja eshte sic e thashe me lart. Thjesht s'e ka vene njeri. Keto lidhje nuk jane automatike, ndonese ka robote qe i permiresojne here pas here. N.q.s. sheh ndonje artikull ne gjuhe te huaj i cili ekziston edhe ne shqip, thjesht vendos nje lidhje ne fund te artikullit ne gjuhen e huaj me formatin sq:Emri i artikullit ne shqip. Dori | Diskuto 2006 Mars 15 14:35 (UTC) Koment Jam i zhgënjyer prej teje si byrokrat dhe prej administratorëve të tjerë, se aspak nuk po reagoni ndaj ofendimeve të një përdoruesi të tillë si Leke Mjeku, që po shan cilin që dëshiron në Wikipedia e ju nuk e merrni mundin ta bllokoni atë. Unë e kisha bllokuar edhe vetë por pasi që juve nuk po ju pengon që dikush po shan dhe fyen këtu edhe unë nuk e bllokoj se kështu duket se une kam diçka personalisht kundër tij. Nuk kërkoj ndihmë prej kërkujt por edhe indiferenca e juaj nuk më duket në rregull. --bet_0 2006 Mars 19 19:19 (UTC) :Bet, fatkeqesisht, s'kam kaluar shume kohe ne wikipedia. Here pas here i hedh nga nje sy faqes time dhe Kuvendit. Do te kish bere mire te beje nje ze tek Kuvendi kur fillove te kishe probleme. Dori | Diskuto 2006 Mars 19 22:55 (UTC) Pergjigje e "Probleme me bet_0". Ju lutem a ka mundesi qe te me shpjegoni se çfare do te thote "shko mor ne RS"?. Meqe bet_0 nuk ka burrnin me ma diftu,po ju drejtohem ju e kujtdo qe mundet te me sqaroje mbi kete shprehje.Faleminderit! Mirupafshim! Leke Mjeku 2006 Mars 20 16:32 (UTC) :S'e di. Dori | Diskuto 2006 Mars 21 02:05 (UTC) :Atehere e di vete. Leke Mjeku 2006 Mars 21 21:19 (UTC) Kosova Cuna e goca, ju pershendes. Uroj per kete projekt ne gjuhen shqipe, e do mundohem te ju ndihmoj me sa kam mundesi. Jam Arta nga Decani. Mora nje lajm nga nje shok se ketu eshte vendi per te ndihmuar, edhe vendosa te rregjistrohem. Kam nje brenge, shoh ketu njerez qe harxhojne kohen kot duke u zene me njeri tjetrin. Si shqiptare u lus te mos beni gjera te tilla, po perdorni energjine tuaj per te ndihmuar ne sajtin Kosovo, ku jane leshuar shume vandale e po pengojne punen. Eshte viti me me rendesi ne historine e Kosoves. Nuk eshte se u merr shume kohe te harxhoni nje minute ne dite, e te shprehni mendimin tuaj, dhe ne ate menyre te kontribuoni. Falemnderit, Arta86 2006 Mars 22 02:06 (UTC) :Plotesisht dakord, mire se erdhe tek Wikipedia. Dori | Diskuto 2006 Mars 22 03:23 (UTC)